


Summers away

by idk_snowbaznstuff



Series: Summers away [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Care Homes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Summer break, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Sixth Year, fuck the mage, the mages a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_snowbaznstuff/pseuds/idk_snowbaznstuff
Summary: If Simon doesn’t spend the summer with Penelope and he doesn’t spend it with the Mage, who does he spend it with?orBaz finds out Simon spends his summers in a boys home.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Micah Cordero, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Micah Cordero, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Summers away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Summers away

**Author's Note:**

> A few things
> 
> 1\. I know Micah is a dick buttttt I like to think that Penny and he were good together as kids especially when he was actually at Watford. The issues between them came later sooo I left them be in this.
> 
> 2\. I’m sorry for the lack of Agatha in this one.
> 
> 3\. In my head they’re 15 but also in my head it’s after 5th year because Simons already stalked Baz for a year and Baz has already come to terms with his feelings. Idk it doesn’t rlly matter just don’t think to hard about it.
> 
> 4.This titles shit I know, but at first I had it labeled anathema so this is more relevant to the story than that. If you think of a better one while reading comment it and i’ll change it.<3
> 
> 5\. Lastly I’ve never written just Baz P.O.V it was funnnn.
> 
> I don’t know why I rambled so much, if you read that thank you but why. I swear the story’s much more put together.  
> I actually like this one, enjoy!

Baz  
I can't believe this is my life.  
I've gotten Fiona to drop me off at Watford a week before classes start because I need to see him.

I’ll die if I don't.

I spent all summer trying, and admittedly failing to rid my mind of thoughts of Simon Snow.

In the process of trying to get him out of my head, I've thought about him so much I can't be sure he’s real.

I mean I know he’s real.

I know that Simon Snow’s the chosen one, the protector of the world of Mages. 

I know he’s my roommate and that I'm supposed to hate him.

I just don’t know if the important bits are real.

I don’t know if his eyes are really the shade of blue I've made up in my mind.

Or if his tawny skin is really covered head to toe with moles and freckles.

Or if he really smells like cinnamon sugar, apples and smoke.

If he really-

“Get out boyo!”

I nearly jump out of my skin. 

“Huh-“

“What’s the matter? You finally realized what a shitty place this is and that you don’t want to be here a second longer than required?”

“No…. you just pulled me out of a thought, that’s all.”

“Explain to me again what’s got you here so early.”

“I told you Fi, Penelope Bunce was nearly top of the class last year. I've got to get myself situated, and prepared if I want to keep my position.”

She gives me a look but if she doesn’t believe me she doesn't say anything.

“I’ve gotta go-“

“Actually you’ve got nowhere to be.”

“Bye Fiona!”

And with that I’m out the door, and magicking my luggage up the steps to mummers.

I take a deep breath when I get to the door. Part of me knows he’s not in there, part of me knows that if his magic was nearby I’d smell it, if he was nearby I’d smell him.

But another part of me still hopes-

I open the door and the room is Snowless.

His luggage isn’t here ( though it’s not like he usually has much.)

And his uniform is still on his bed (for some reason Snow wears it before classes even start.)

———-

I’m walking to the dining hall when the Mage catches my eye.

My eyes perk up when I see someone roughly Snow sized trailing behind him, but as I get closer I realize it’s not him. 

It’d be an understatement to say I feel foolish. The only reason I came so early is because I thought Snow would be here, I thought he’d catch a ride with the mage.(The mages the headmaster so obviously he’s here.)

I’m walking away when the Mage calls me over.

“Mr. Grimm.”  
I keep walking away, because I hate him. Just because I've never quite been able to hate Snow doesn’t mean I don't loathe the Mage.  
He tries so hard to pretend she never existed, like she was never here, even when addressing me.

When he notices I’m not going to respond he tries again.

“Mr. Grimm Pitch.”  
I don’t miss the venom he puts in the ending.

“Yes, Mr. Mage, Sir.”  
I’m sure he can tell that the respect is just for show, just a reflex of being raised as a heir  
one of old families, I hope he knows I don’t really respect him, not a bit.

“May I ask, What are you doing here so early? Classes don’t start for another week.”

“I just wanted to get myself situated, it’d be foolish to waste studying time on the adjust.”

Before he can say anything else I add,

“I was pleased to see that I'd get the room alone for a bit. But may I ask, out of curiosity, Where is the chosen one of yours? I’d expect you’d arrive together.”

“And why would you expect that Mr. Grimm?”

I ignore what he’s called me.

“Do you not spend the summer together slaying dragons and what not?”

“No, Simon has more important uses of the break.”

He says, before gesturing to the boy behind him.

“This is Micah Cordero. He’s going to be in your year. He’s an exchange student from America.”

“Basilton Grimm Pitch.” I say sticking out my hand, glancing at the Mage as I say Pitch.

Micah smiles up at me, he’d be fit if he wasn't American, and if he was Snow.

“I was just giving Micah a tour of the school, but since you’re here, and in his year-“

I can see where this is going and I don’t like it.  
I don’t need an American trailing me around like a puppy, I've already got Snow.

“Sir-“

“I was thinking who better than Basilton, the top of the class for all of his years here.”

The Micah fellow smiles at me again, and all I can think is that I miss Simon’s. When did I get like this?

“It’d be great if you could, Basilton. It gets kinda lonely here with a bunch of 6th graders, I'm the only older kid at orientation.”

He’s so bloody American it hurts. And not in a good way.

“Fine.” I say with a nod, despite myself because I've nothing better to do and he reminds me a bit of Snow.  
———-

Micah talks my ear off for two days and the third day while he’s following me to breakfast I spot green tips of wild hair. 

Last year it was blue.

I've never been more happy to see a Bunce.

“Here early, Bunce?”

“Wanted to get a head start for the year, Pitch.” she says.

She and I are quite similar. Neither of us are really here because of academics, both of us are here for Snow.

“Really?”

I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I miss Simon.” she admits with a sigh.  
I guess that’s the difference between us, she’s allowed to say stuff like that, I’m not.  
She can love him, I can’t.

I know they were apart last summer, I just assumed he was with the Mage. Now I’m starting to question it.

“Why? Couldn’t you just go see him?”

She gives me a look.

I'm waiting for the answer when the American taps my shoulder.

“Oh, apologies. This is Micah, he’s an exchange student from America.”

He grins at her… and dare I say. Penelope Bunce blushes. 

Disgusting.

He shakes her hand and compliments her hair and she blushes some more. 

Gross.

“Penelope, I’m curious.”

I drawl, pulling her attention away from the American.

Really Bunce? An American?

“Of what Basilton?”

She doesn’t dislike me per se, but she is best friends with Simon Snow so she doesn’t exactly like me either. I'm sure he’s told her as well as the rest of the school tons of foul things about me.

“If the disaster that I unfortunately have to call my roommate, didn’t spend the summer with the Mage, and didn’t spend it with you, who did he spend it with?”

It’s a risky thing to ask. She could ask why I want to know, and I have no idea how I'd answer if she did.

But I need to know.  
I need to know if while I've been pining and missing him for months he was just snuggled up with Wellbelove.

Bunce gives me that look again, the look she reserves for Snow himself. The look that says I'm an idiot.

“You must know.”

Don’t say with Wellbelove. Don’t say with Wellbelove.

“Simon spends the summers in a care home.”

I wish she’d said with Wellbelove.

“A care home? As in a boys home? As in an orphanage?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck.”

“Don’t tease him about this Basil, that would be low even for you.”

I don’t know many details on what happened after that exactly.

I know I handed over the American to Bunce and that she was more than happy to take him. 

I know I went back to my dorm and stared at Snows side of the room for a while.  
——

The next three days blurred together a bit.

People started filling in and Dev and Niall dragged me around with them but I wasn't exactly present most of the time.

All that I could really concentrate on was that revolting fact.

Simon Snow spent his summer in a care home.

Alone, and underfed. 

And it all started to click.

That’s why he’d shave his hair off the last day of school.  
He didn’t have any means to cut it over the break. 

Why he was so sad at the end of the term.  
He was thinking about a summer alone and hungry with disgusting bloody normals.

Why he wore his uniform even on weekends.  
He didn’t have anything else to wear.

Why he hated posh people.  
Why he-

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of Simon.

Cinnamon, Apples, smoke.

Where there’s smoke there’s fire.

And sure enough when I look up he’s there.

He burst into the room with a grin, wiping his bloody hand on his ratty grey trackies.

I swear he prances around covered with blood an awful lot for someone who swears his roommates a vampire.

He's always so happy when he first gets back. Sometimes he even forgets to hate me the first couple hours.

Now I know, he’s happy to get a real meal in.

He’s so thin, as thin as me, the sight of him makes me want to cry.

He sees me and smiles. I nearly let a tear slip.

“Baz!”

“Hello.”

He seems suspicious that I don’t immediately insult him.

“Have you met Micah, he’s an American it’s the coolest!”

I can't help it, I can’t do this.

“Are you ok?”

He looks at me like I've lost my mind.

Maybe I have.

The smile slips from his face.

“...What do you mean.”

“Penelope told me. She told me that you spend the summer at care homes.”

I hear him take a shallow breath. I hear his heartbeat quicken.

“And? What’s new? I’m here now so I’d rather not think about it.”

“Why?”

“Why don't I want to think about it?”

“Why did the Mage send you there?”

“Why do you care? What are you plotting? Are you going to repo-“

“Why. Did the Mage. Send you. There.”  
I say through gritted teeth.

“To stay closer to language, Baz! To improve my spells! Let it go! Do we really have to fight five minutes in?”

“To improve your spells? You can’t even cast a spell! Staying closer to language isn’t going to help that.”

I didn’t mean to start insulting him…. I’m not sure what I meant to do.

“Fuck off you arse!”

“He doesn’t care about you, Snow! Someone who cared would never do that. Not something so cruel!”

“He does- he-“

“How long has he been sending you back, Snow?”

“I told you!” He growls  
“This is nothing new!”

I can tell he’s going to go off or hit me but I don’t stop talking .

“Even first year?” I say quieter.  
“Even when you just got out of there? He just sent you right back?”

From the look in his eyes I can tell that the answer is yes.

“Stop talking bad about him.”

The end of the sentence is left poetically unsaid  
‘he’s all I have’

His anger is turning to sadness until I say,

“You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve someone you care about treating you like that.”

Now he’s angry again.

“Fuck! You! Since when do you care about me?About how I'm treated?”

“This is not ok, Snow. He can’t just do that!”

“I hate you!” he says

Before he throws himself at me.

He tries to punch me but I use my vampire strength to hold him off.

“Let. Me. Hit. You.”  
He doesn't even look that angry, just sad, just tired.

“Anathema.” I reason.

“I don’t care about the fucking anathema! Let me hit you!”

“Where are you going to go, when it throws you out? He’d just send you to another care home. What would you do if you didn’t have watford to come home to?”

It sounds like an insult but my voice breaks in the middle of it.

“Baz. Stop. Please stop.” He says even though he’s the one trying to swing at me.

“You can’t keep going back with him. You can’t let him treat you like that.”

“But-“

“That’s not what love is. He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t love you. He’s using you as a weapon.”

He stops swinging but he’s still trying to get away.

“Look at me.”

He looks at me and I was right about the color of his eyes. They're so blue. And his face is shallow but it’s still covered with freckles and moles.

“You are not a weapon.” I say 

“You’re just a boy.”

He stops struggling to get away from me.

“He can’t just use you when he needs you and leave you alone when he doesn't.”

I see the tears slip down his face but I don't comment on them.

“You don’t deserve to be alone. Or hungry. Or scared. There are people who love you, truly love you. And they won’t treat you in the twisted way he does. Don’t let him keep you from the people who really love you.”

He’s not saying anything.

I'm just holding onto his forearms, like my life depends on it.

He’s just starting into my eyes and crying.

“Simon.” I say  
And it’s quite possibly the softest thing i’ve ever said in my life, let alone to him.

He pulls away from me and because I loosened my grip when he stopped struggling he’s able to yank free.

Before I can do or say anything in protest, he throws himself at me again. 

But this time he wraps his arms around me.

“Ba-z.” He sobs into my chest.

“Simon.”

“I don’t- I don’t- I don’t-“

“Shhh it’s okay,”

“I don’t want to go- go back.”

“I know. And you won’t. I swear to Merlin you won’t.”

Simon Snow is hugging me.

He’s hugging me and he’s so thin I can feel his bones where I'm gripping his waist.  
Then I start crying.

“You don’t deserve this, Simon.”

“You have to know that you don’t deserve this.”

He buries himself deeper into my arms and I hold him tighter.

He holds onto me and I tell him it’ll be ok, I tell him that I've got him.

And I mean it.

I don’t know what happens after this. If he’ll still hate me in the morning. If he’ll try and pretend this never happened.

What I do know is that I love Simon Snow.

And he deserves to be loved.

I know that I'll protect him from the Mage.

I know that I'll make sure he knows that that’s not what love is.

And I know that I'll make sure that next summer, he has good food to eat, enough to cover his disgusting appetite.

I’ll make sure he has clothes to call his other than his watford uniform.

I’ll make sure that he won’t be surrounded by boys who hate or fear him.

I’ll give everything I have, everything I am and ever will be, to make sure that Simon Snow won’t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fastest thing i’ve written and definitely the soonest after writing i’ve posted. So sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Also if you were wondering why Simon’s hand was bloody when he walked into their room it’s because he can't do the spell that introduces you to the room so he has to use blood.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are grandly appreciated.  
> <3<3<3


End file.
